Never Option
by Jordan-MW
Summary: Le plus grand Mage noir est de retour, mais cette fois-ci, Harry Potter ne pourra déjouer ses plans. Drago se voit confier une importante mission : empêcher Potter d'approcher Jordan. Pourquoi ? Seul Tom Jedusor le sait. Drago saura-t-il mener à bien sa mission ?


**FanFiction Harry Potter :**Never Option_ - Chapitre Premier _

_ Jordan,_

_Ça fait déjà trois mois que tu es à Poudlard. Le vide dans la maison est vraiment impressionnant. Ton père passe son temps au travail, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il arrête de rentrer tard... Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Tu t'entends bien avec tes nouveaux amis ? Ce serait vraiment sympathique. Après tout, tu ne vas pas rester qu'avec ce... Drago c'est ça ? Je sais que tu l'aimes bien mais.. Ça ne doit pas être ton seul ami ! Et là tu dois penser que ce ne sont pas mes affaires... Excuse-moi, tu me connais, je suis un peu trop Maman-poule. Je t'ai envoyé un petit collier. Ton père et moi sommes allés chez les Moldus et il était vraiment beau. Il pensait que ça te ferait plaisir ! Ah oui, Noël approche ! J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir à la maison !_

_Gros bisous,_

_Maman et Papa._

La brune souffla en repliant sa lettre. Elle la posa sur son lit et se leva, projetant son regard vers le paysage immense du château. Sa tête vint s'appuyer sur le mur, lui donnant un air pensif. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne bouge.

Le silence fut interrompu par un bruit de pas rapide. Une de ses collègues de chambre entra, le visage tiré par la peur d'être en retard à son prochain cours. Jordan se tourna et l'observa, décrochant un bref sourire. La brune fronça les sourcils quelques secondes après, retroussant l'une de ses manches pour regarder l'heure. Elle grimaça et attrapa ses livres, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Sa main fit un léger tour dans la poche de sa cape, redessinant le pendentif.

La salle commune était totalement vide à cette heure, les étudiants étant probablement à la bibliothèque ou en cours. Jordan effectua un rapide coup de tête sur le côté pour replacer sa mèche. Elle sortit de la pièce et sursauta en sentant une main froide et lourde se poser sur son épaule.

«** - Qu'est-ce-que tu fichais, Meyer ?** » Questionna une voix masculine.

« **- J'étais partie chercher mes livres...** » Répondit-elle simplement en pivotant.

Le garçon qui se tenait désormais devant elle était assez grand. Un élève de Serpentard aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et les yeux semblables à ceux d'un aigle. Ce regard perçant et glaçant, Jordan le détestait plus que tout. Elle préférait le regard doux et calme qu'il arborait dans la salle commune, lorsqu'ils discutaient seuls. Malheureusement, depuis quelques temps, Drago n'agissait plus de cette manière. Le peu de douceur dont il faisait part le soir, le peu de compassion et son sourire innocent avaient disparus.

Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Au fond, elle s'était attachée à lui. Même si son attitude désagréable et égoïste prenait le dessus, il restait Drago. La brune n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui que depuis cette année. Certains restaient très étonnés qu'ils se soient rapprochés si rapidement, mais d'autres savaient qu'il y avait une raison.

Mais personne n'aurait jamais pu trouver ce que cette « raison » était réellement. Personne.

« **- Tu en as mis du temps juste pour des livres...** » Lança Drago .

« **- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas prendre autant de temps...**

**- Je ne veux rien savoir. Maintenant tu me suis.** » Termina le blond.

Sans rien ajouter, elle se plaça derrière lui lorsqu'il entama la marche. Le silence régnait entre les deux. Les deux garçons les accompagnant habituellement n'étaient pas là, ce qui fit sourire Jordan. Elle ne les supportaient pas. Ils ressemblaient plus à des idiots qu'à des sorciers.

« **- Potter...** » Murmura le blond en perçant du regard le brun qui s'approchait.

« **- Drago...** » Tenta Jordan.

« **- Non !** » Trancha-t-il .

Les trois Griffondor se distinguaient de mieux en mieux, laissant le regard du Serpentard se froncer encore plus. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, empêchant Harry, Ron et Hermione de passer. Son sourire se glissa lentement sur son visage pâle et il grogna.

« **- Alors Saint-Potter, on triche pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?! **

**- La Ferme Malefoy, laisse moi passer.** » Coupa Harry .

« **- Drago... Ar-**

**- A quoi tu joues toi ?!** » Hurla Drago en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Jordan. « **- On va voir si tu t'en sors vivant, Potter.** »

Melfoy bouscula le brun avant de se dégager du groupe, continuant sa route vers la salle de cours. Ron se tourna un peu vers lui pour le regarder de travers, Hermione soupira et Harry grogna. La Serpentard ravala sa salive, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

« **- D-D-Désolé...** » Souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner des trois amis.

« **- Quel imbécile, ce Malefoy...** » Déclara Ron en plantant ses yeux sur Harry.

« **- Tu t'attendais à quoi, Ron ? C'est Malefoy !** » Lança la frisée.

Harry ne leur répondit pas, reprenant son chemin. Les deux le suivirent sans rien ajouter, se doutant que ce genre de remarques n'arrangeaient pas l'état du pauvre Griffondor, choisit contre son gré.

Un peu plus tard, Jordan s'était installée dans la bibliothèque. Elle voulait terminer au calme les travaux que ses professeurs avaient donné. L'endroit était particulièrement calme : ce qui paraissait normal pour une bibliothèque . Seuls les bruits des livres qui se fermaient et des pages qui se tournaient se frayaient dans la salle. Mais rien n'avait l'air d'interrompre ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« **- Bonjour, Jordan.** » Murmura une voix derrière elle.

La brune sursauta et se tourna instantanément, faisant face à la jeune frisée de Griffondor.

« **- Bonjour, Hermione...** » Répondit-elle sans rien dire de plus.

« **- Ça ne vas pas ?** » Questionna Hermione en s'asseyant devant la brune de Serpentard.

« **- Si, Si...** »

Elle haussa un sourcil et l'observa.

« **- Je sais que ça ne me regardes pas, mais Drago ne doit pas te parler comme ça. **

**- Me parler comment ?**

**- Comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure. Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.**

**- Non, je ne vois pas désolé.** » Trancha-t-elle froidement.

« **- Arrête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prends ces derniers temps... Tu ne nous adresse plus un seul mot, tu reste cachée derrière Malefoy... Pourquoi est-ce-que tu fais tout ça ? On ne te reconnais plus avec Harry, Ron... Et ... **

**- Stop ! Ne continue pas ! Je ne veux pas entendre le reste ! Si je ne viens plus, c'est pour une bonne raison tu ne crois pas ?** » Coupa Jordan.

« **- Tu ne veux pas que je dise son nom où simplement, tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ? Si tu as une bonne raison, donne là moi ! **

**- Je suis à Serpentard, je n'ai pas à parler à des gens de Griffondor, c'est tout. **

**- Quoi ? Mais c'est vraiment n'importe-**

**- Arrête ! Vous ne comprenez rien de toute manière !** » Grogna la brune en attrapant rapidement et brutalement ses affaires.

Ses pas furent lourds et rapides jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Granger resta sur sa fin, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réaction de la part d'une amie. Elle resta immobile un long moment, en pleine réflexion. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si agressive et réservée ? Depuis quand elle avait décidé qu'elle ne leurs parleraient plus sous prétexte qu'elle était à Serpentard ? Drago lui avait-il tourné la tête ?

La main d'Hermione vint supporter sa tête. Elle souffla et cligna des yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, vraiment. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement plus leurs parler ? Non, impossible. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans cette histoire et la frisée s'inquiétait. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle la voyait comme ça.

Non loin de son dortoir, Jordan fut stoppée par un hurlement. Bien entendu, il s'agissait de Malefoy. Elle grimaça et entra lentement dans la salle commune, se doutant que le blond n'était absolument pas de bonne humeur.

En effet, celui-ci attrapa violemment le col de la jeune femme alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Il la soulevait légèrement, lui offrant l'un de ses fameux regards froids et déstabilisateurs. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce à ce moment. A vrai dire, personne ne s'y trouvait jamais lorsque Malefoy avait des comptes à régler avec la brune.

« **- Je croyais avoir été clair Meyer ! Si tu ne veux pas que je le dise, tu dois m'obéir !** » Hurla le blond.

« **- Je...**

**- La ferme ! La ferme ! Comment j'peux te faire confiance si tu leur parle encore ?! Pansy t'as vue dans la bibliothèque, tu m'avais promis de ne plus leur parler en tant qu'amie ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille sans intérêt, je te garantis que tu vas me la payer !** » Trancha-t-il en grognant.

La brune n'ajouta rien à ça, laissant le blond la faire descendre au sol. Elle laissa ses yeux observer longuement le sol. Drago soupira et effaça sa mine colérique, détournant son regard de la « traître ».

« **- Pardonne moi, Drago. Et ce n'était pas ce que tu crois. Je ne lui pas vraiment parlé.** » Murmura Jordan.

« **- Ne t'avise plus de reparler à cette sale Sang De Bourbe. Elle finira par te faire cracher le morceau, et ce n'est pas le plan que je sache. Tiens toi à carreaux, j'espère que je suis assez clair maintenant.** » Termina-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Le soir, dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue à la table de Serpentard. Drago demandait à quiconque lui parlait de se taire, Jordan ne mangeait presque pas et ignorait les autres élèves. Le blond soupira, pointant son regard vers la brune. Elle trembla quelques secondes, se demandant si il n'allait pas faire des remarques devant tout le monde. Mais rien, il se remit à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les yeux de Jordan s'écarquillèrent quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre usagée. Sans prévenir qui que ce soit ni même faire quelconque signe, elle se leva brusquement et traça sa route vers la sortie de la salle. Drago grogna et observa la sortie de la salle, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle était partie. Néanmoins, il ne se leva pas pour autant. Après tout, elle pouvait bien partir faire ce qu'elle voulait où elle voulait, tant qu'elle ne contrait pas les plans.

Hermione avait aperçu la brune se lever brusquement et fronça les sourcils.

« **- Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher.** » Déclara-t-elle simplement sous les regards étonnés de ses deux fidèles amis.

Ils lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se regardèrent. La frisée avait-elle un problème ? Probablement pas, elle l'aurait fait comprendre si c'était le cas. Ils se remirent à manger en haussant seulement les épaules, laissant la Griffondor quitter la salle.

Celle-ci se dirigea vers le dortoir Serpentard. Même si elle ne pouvait pas s'y rendre directement, elle savait que Jordan pouvait en sortir n'importe quand. Longtemps elle resta cachée derrière un simple mur, attendant baguette à la main que son ancienne amie ne sorte.

Jordan sortit au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ne portant plus son uniforme. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait bien faire habillée autrement ? La brune jeta rapidement son regard pour voir si personne ne la suivait, sans pour autant voir Hermione qui était finalement bien cachée. Jordan descendit les escaliers assez rapidement, se dirigeant vers la cour de Poudlard.

La frisée se mit à la suivre, cherchant à savoir où elle allait. Elle se retrouva face à l'un des Préfets qui avait surgit d'un couloir. Celui-ci la dévisagea, lui demanda calmement ce qu'elle faisait là. Hermione fit semblant d'avoir perdu quelque chose et déclara qu'elle allait retourner dans sa salle commune. Le Préfet fit signe de tête qu'elle avait intérêt à le faire, et rapidement.

Elle grogna, elle avait perdu la piste. Après avoir soupiré, elle retourna dans sa salle commune, où Ron et Harry l'attendaient.

« **- Où est-ce-que tu étais ? Tu disais que tu allais dormir !** » Lança Ron sans même laisser Hermione s'approcher d'eux.

« **- Je suppose que je vais devoir vous le dire...** » Souffla-t-elle en regardant ses deux amis, exaspérée.

« **- Maintenant, oui. **

**- Bon.. Asseyez-vous.** » Déclara la frisée en se posant sur le canapé, face à la cheminée.

«** - Jordan, le problème c'est Jordan.** » Commença la frisée.

« **- Elle ne nous parle plus depuis un moment, c'est maintenant que tu vois qu'il y a un problème ?** » Continua Ron.

« **- Je n'ai pas dis que je venais de remarquer, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Et par la Barbe de Merlin, Ron laisse moi finir ! Je lui ai parlé à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Elle ne nous parle plus soit disant parce que Serpentards et Griffondors ne doivent pas se parler. Bien entendu, je n'y crois pas... J'ai l'impression que Drago y est pour quelque chose... Mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Elle est partie de la Grande Salle tout à l'heure. Elle semblait pressée et voulait se faire discrète.** » Raconta Hermione, sous les regards interrogateurs des garçons.

«** - C'est pour ça que tu es partie alors ! Mais... C'est étonnant, venant d'elle...** » Murmura Harry.

« **- Cela dit, ce n'est pas en restant planté là que vous saurez pourquoi elle agit comme ça !** » Coupa une voix venant du fond de la salle commune.

« **- George!** » Sursauta Ron.

« **- Et qu'est-ce-que tu nous propose dans ce cas ?** » Demanda Hermione, se tournant un peu pour voir le grand roux qui s'approchait avec son jumeau.

«** - On va bien trouver !**

**- Quelque chose qui la coince !**

**- Parce que moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe.**

**- Tu pense à ce que je pense, George ?**

**- Je crois, Fred.** »

« **- On vous écoute.** »

C'est sur les paroles de Ron que les jumeaux s'approchèrent des trois amis, venant s'asseoir devant eux. Les deux avaient des cheveux assez longs, donnant presque l'impression qu'ils ne voyaient pas grand chose à travers ceux-ci.

Les Weasley avaient beau être dotés d'une imagination farfelue, leurs idées n'étaient pas toujours mauvaises, voire rarement. Harry croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans le canapé, un peu fatigué par sa lourde journée. Hermion elle, resta droite et attentive au plan des deux roux. Ron s'attendait au pire mais ne voulut rien signifier jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tout expliqué.

Jordan était assise à la table de Serpentard, seule. Déjeunant tranquillement, elle lisait un livre sur les créatures magiques. A cette heure-ci, surtout le Samedi, les élèves dormaient encore pour la grande majorité. La brune attrapa un petit pain qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas très faim de bon matin et ne mangeait pas énormément.

Elle croqua dedans, se rendant compte au bout de quelques secondes que celui-ci avait un arrière goût étrange. Elle ne parvenait pas réellement à dire s'il s'agissait de nougat ou d'un autre bonbon. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'un bonbon pouvait bien faire dans du pain ?

Elle passa simplement une main sous son nez, comme si elle croyait avoir sentit quelque chose le lui chatouiller. En déposant le reste de son pain sur la table, elle remarqua qu'une fine traînée de sang était dessinée sur sa main. La brune resta bouche bée. Prenant une serviette qui se trouvait sur la table, elle s'essuya le nez avec, ne sachant pas si elle était tout simplement trop fatiguée pour voir correctement ou si il y avait vraiment un problème. En éloignant le bout de tissu de son nez, elle vit que celui-ci était couvert de sang et faillit hurler en voyant cela.

Jordan se leva brusquement, embarquant son livre et se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'infirmerie.

« **- Il faudra qu'on revoit un peu la formule, quand même. On dirait qu'elle se vide de son sang.** » Murmura l'un des deux roux.

«** - Oui je crois qu'on aurait du le tester avant, le Nougat Néansang.** » Termina George avant de suivre la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne remarque.

Avant même que la brune n'entre dans la pièce voulue, elle s'écroula au sol. Les jumeaux qui se trouvaient un peu plus grimacèrent, comme si ils avaient eux aussi sentit la chute de la Serpentard.

« **- Votre idée n'était pas si folle, finalement.** » Lança Hermione qui se trouvait derrière eux.

« **- Maintenant, va falloir vous débrouiller pour la porter.** » Continua Ron le sourire aux lèvres.

« **- Tu as pensé à prendre le bonbon qui annule l'effet, Fred ?** » Questionna l'un des deux roux qui semblait un peu perdu.

« **- Oh.. Non..** » Déclara le second en grimaçant une nouvelle fois. « **- Je vais aller le chercher.** » Termina-t-il en s'éloignant.

Sous le regard tranchant de la frisée, George soupira et se dirigea vers la brune qui gisait au sol. En jetant un vif coup d'œil à l'infirmerie pour voir si personne ne l'avait vue, il l'attrapa et la porta jusqu'aux trois amis.

« **- Bien, maintenant on va pouvoir mettre la partie de mon plan en place.** » Trancha-t-elle en souriant.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma Fan-Fiction Harry Potter. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Toute remarque est bonne à prendre, je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes possibles au sein du Chapitre. Je remercie ceux qui ont lus et espère vous revoir pour le second chapitre !


End file.
